Las aventuras de Sir Koi y Sir Alex
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Dos valientes caballeros deben cumplir con la misión que les a encargado su rey, pero durante su viaje encontraran a un enemigo poderoso y ciertos secretos serán descubiertos.


"**Las aventuras de Sir Koi y Sir Alex"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Dos valientes caballeros deben cumplir con la misión que les a encargado su rey, pero durante su viaje encontraran a un enemigo poderoso y ciertos secretos serán descubiertos.

* * *

Dos valientes, nobles y humildes caballeros se encontraban en una taberna contándoles sus hazañas a las personas que había en ella.

Sus nombres eran Koi, el caballero de la luna, y Alex, el caballero defensor. Ambos eran leales a su rey Robert Bowie* y juraban lealtad a su reino.

-Entonces Alex recogió el tesoro de...

-Señor...-Los extraños ojos de Koi, ya que uno de sus iris era gris mientras que el otro pardo, se fijaron en la persona que había interrumpido su relato. Pudo deducir, por las ropas que el hombre llevaba, que era un mensajero del rey.-Su majestad Robert os manda a llamar a vuestra merced y al caballero Alex, al castillo en este momento.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?.-Preguntó Alex. Sus azules ojos mostraban preocupación, ya que era extraño que el rey los mandase a llamar.

-No se me informo nada, señor.-Contestó el mensajero. Los dos caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos, pero Koi iba tambaleándose "levemente".

(...)

-Su majestad.-Dijeron los dos caballeros inclinándose ante su rey.

-Caballeros.-Dijo el rey haciéndoles una seña para que los caballeros se enderezaran.-Os mande a llamar para... Sir Koi, ¿Esta ebrio?.-Preguntó el rey con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que los dos caballeros se estaban tomando un descanso de sus aventuras, pero aquella misión únicamente se la confiaría a ellos.

-Sólo levemente mareado, su majestad...-Contestó Koi. Su vista se posó en la bella princesa Helena, la hija del rey, que estaba acompañándolos en aquella habitación. Ella le dio una leve sonrisa a Koi.

-Me disculpo por llamaros en estos momentos, pero a nadie más que a ustedes podía confiarle esta misión.

-¿De qué misión se trata, su majestad?.-Preguntó Alex con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su vista estaba fija en los extraños ojos de su rey, ya que uno era de un azul cielo y el otro café.

-Deben recorrer cada reino en busca de unos importantes documentos. Cada rey ya sabe de esto y os los entregara sin reproches. En el camino habrán hombres dispuestos a matarlos para obtener estos documentos, por eso os otorgo a ustedes esta misión tan importante.-Habló el rey observando a los dos caballeros.-Cuando vuelan serán recompensados. Sir Koi podrá desposar a mi hija, Helena.-El rey sabía perfectamente que ellos dos estaban enamorados.-Y Sir Alex...-El rey fijó su vista en el caballero. Se dio cuenta que él aparto la mirada sonrojado, ¿era idea de él o siempre aquel caballero se ponía nervioso ante su presencia?... El rey observó como las mejillas del caballero cada vez iban sonrojándose más. Su rostro era enmarcado por su cabello ondulado que caía suavemente hasta sus hombros.-¿Qué deseas caballero?.

-¿Yo, mi señor?.-Preguntó Alex sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Odiaba ponerse de esa manera ante su rey, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡todo del rey le gustaba!. Desde la forma que él tenía de sentarse hasta como olvidaba sus nombres... Su cabellera rubia, que caía desordenadamente por sus hombros, su sonrisa que mostraba superioridad, sus movimientos, en los cuales marcaba su majestuosidad...-Lo que vuestra merced quiera darme... No me importan mucho las riquezas... Y no hay ninguna doncella que capte mi atención, su majestad.-Claro que no había ninguna mujer que captase su atención. Su corazón le pertenecía a su rey...

-Muy bien, partirán mañana, a penas cante el gallo. Pienso que su mareo se abra ido, ¿verdad, Sir Koi?.-Preguntó mirando al hombre, el cual era un buen caballero, un poco temperamental, pero que Sir Alex siempre sabría mantenerlo bajo control.

-Si su majestad.-Dijo Koi.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse.-Prenunció el rey y los dos caballeros salieron de la habitación para preparar su viaje.

Aquellos hombres habían demostrado que eran de su plena confianza. Sus grandes hazañas eran conocidas por todo el reino... todos sabían perfectamente que Sir Alex daría su vida por protegerlo... y que Sir Koi daría su vida por proteger a la princesa... juntos eran un combinación perfecta...

(...)

Cuando partieron a su misión los primeros tres reinos fueron sencillos, pero cuando iban camino al cuarto, y último, reino frente a ellos se presentó una gitana.

-Veo que vosotros son unos grandes caballeros...-Dijo la gitana observando a los dos caballeros, que iban sobre sus caballos vestidos con sus armaduras, menos con sus cascos.-Mejor dicho, uno es un gran caballero y la otra es una doncella...-Los dos caballeros quedaron sorprendidos. Alex descendió de su caballo y fue frente a la mujer, que les miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo osas decir aquello?.-Gruño Alex lo más molesto que pudo. Koi observaba sorprendido como Alex perdió la paciencia por un solo comentario de aquella mujer. ¡Con él nunca había perdido la paciencia, a pesar de que siempre lo fastidiaba!

-Sólo digo la verdad...-Sonrió la mujer.-Puedes engañar a todos, pero tu aura lo dice todo...-La mujer sonrió con satisfacción al ver como los dos caballeros tenían un rostro atónito. Aquel secreto lo habían guardado por muchos años, desde que comenzaron sus aventuras, desde que decidieron hacerse caballeros, desde que Alex había renunciado a hacer una mujer para ser tratada de igual a igual con un hombre.-Adiós valientes caballeros, suerte en vuestra misión y cuidado en el próximo reino...

Antes de que Alex y Koi pudiesen reaccionar la gitana comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cual los dos caballeros venían.

-Espera...-Dijo Alex después de un momento volteándose, para encontrar que la gitana se había marchado.-¿Cómo lo supo?...-Dio un suspiro de frustración. Cuando decidió volverse caballero se había cortado su larga cabellera, había botado sus vestidos, que su mejor amigo Koi le había obsequiado... había soportado el dolor de amarrar sus senos de manera que no se notasen. ¿Para qué?, ¿Para que se apareciera una mujer y le descubriese inmediatamente?.

-¿Esta bien?.-Preguntó Koi cuando Alex volvió a subir a su caballo.

-Sigamos el camino...-Murmuro Alex echando a andar. Koi únicamente la siguió, hace muchos años que Alex no se veía tan deprimida, desde que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía hacía su rey.

Iban sumidos en un silencio hasta que el rugido de una criatura rompió la tranquilidad del lugar. Ambos se miraron para luego cabalgar rápidamente en dirección al rugido para ver frente a ellos como el reino, al que tenían que llegar, era atacado por un dragón.

-Al fin un reto decente.-Dijo Koi alegremente, hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un rival tan grande y como bien sabían mientras más grandes mayor es su caída.

-Ten cuidado...-Murmuro Alex bajando de su caballo para poner su casco y desenvainar su espada. Koi siguió su ejemplo y ambos fueron a atacar al dragón.

El dragón le estaba dando la espalda y Koi aprovecho para cortarle la cola a la mitad. La criatura dio un alarido de dolor y volteó su rostro para observar con odio a los dos caballeros.

-Maldito...-Gruño el dragón.

-¡Sorprendente!.-gritó Koi de que el dragón hablase, pero antes de darse cuenta el dragón se lo tragó.

-¡KOI!.-Gritó Alex enojada... ¡Aquella bestia le había arrebatado lo mejor de su vida! ¡A su mejor amigo!. Enojada se puso frente al dragón.-¡MALDITA BESTIA!

-¿Qué pasa niño?.-Dijo con sarcasmo el dragón.-¿Enojado porque me comí a ese pobre diablo?.

-Para comenzar... él no es un pobre diablo, es mi mejor amigo. Segundo... ¡SOY UNA MUJER, PERO UN CABALLERO AL SERVICIO DE MI REY!... y por último... ¡QUITA ESA MALDITA SONRISA DE TU ROSTRO!.-Alex se quitó su casco y se lo lanzó al dragón, el casco le llegó en un ojo. El dragón gruño y se iba a lanzar a Alex, pero para su sorpresa ella le lanzó sus guanteletes.

-Maldita niña. Deja de lanzarme cosas.-Gruño dispuesto atacarla, pero Alex comenzó a lanzarle sus codales, sus ristres, sus hombreras, su gola y su espaldar. Quedando vestida únicamente con su peto, escarcela, quijote, rodilleras, sus grebas y sus escarpe.

-¡HOY MORIRÁS MALDITO!...-Gritó comenzando a correr hacía una casa y trepando su murallas, debía estar a una altura aceptable para luchar contra el dragón.

-¡NINGÚN HOMBRE ME HA VENCIDO Y... ¿CREES QUE LO HARÁ UNA NIÑITA?.-Gritó el dragón lanzando un mordisco a Alex, pero una fuerte punzada en su estómago hizo que se desviara.-"¿Qué rayos?"...-Pero antes de que la bestia pudiese pensarlo algo más sintió el filo de la espada de Alex en su garganta.

-¡NO ME MENOSPRECIES!.-Gritó enfadada Alex degollando al dragón de un solo corte. La cabeza de la bestia cayó a un lado de Alex y la sangre, que comenzó a salir del cuerpo mutilado del dragón, baño al caballero.-¡Que asco!.-Dijo limpiando la sangre de su rostro, pero eso sólo lo hizo para tratar de disimular las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos... ¡había perdido a su mejor amigo!...

-¿Se puede saber por qué rayos te tardaste tanto?.-Sintió que ese gruñido venía desde abajo. Posó su vista en el lugar en que estaba el cuerpo del dragón y se sorprendió al ver a Koi cubierto de sangre y órganos del dragón.-¿sabes lo asqueroso que es ver el cuerpo de alguien por dentro?...

-¡KOI!, ¡MALDITO AFORTUNADO!.-Gritó Alex lanzándose de un saltó, del techo de la casa, al suelo y comenzó a correr detrás de Koi.-¡IDIOTA ME PREOCUPASTE!.-ninguno de los dos caballeros se dio cuenta de cómo los habitantes del pueblo los miraban atónitos. ¡Aquellos caballeros habían matado al dragón!.

(...)

-¿Estas segura que quieres que el rey te vea de esa manera?.-Preguntó Koi observando a Alex, que iba vestida con un simple vestido color celeste.-Te ves demasiado como una doncella.-Los dos caballeros estaban en el despacho principal del rey, esperando su llegada. Muchos de los guardias del castillo habían mirado sorprendidos a la joven que llegaba con el caballero de la Luna, pero ninguno se había atrevido a preguntarle por su compañero.

-Cállate.-Gruñó Alex, después de que el reino les había agradecido por matar al dragón y le había dado los últimos documentos que les faltaban. Alex necesitaba ropa, puesto que toda su armadura había quedado cubierta de sangre y algunos partes no las encontró, entonces el rey había mandado a buscar un vestido para la joven que mató al dragón...-Odio vestirme de esta manera... pero era para no ser descortés con el rey... ¿Por qué a ti te dieron una armadura nueva?.-Gimió la muchacha.

-Porque yo soy hombre... y no grite a pleno pulmón que era una mujer...-sonrió Koi.-Ahora sólo quiero que me den a mi futura esposa y ver la cara que pondrá su majestad cuando te vea.

-Calla...-Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar las puertas se abrieron y por ella entró el rey. Alex miró con un sonrojo al rey que la observó sorprendido.

-Señor.-Dijo Koi adelantándose.-Aquí están sus documentos... como usted dijo tuvimos "leves" problemas en la búsqueda, pero están todos. Dejare a mi compañero explicándole nuestro viaje... ¿Puedo retirarme para ir a ver a mi futura esposa?.-Preguntó Koi ansioso.

-Claro, Sir Koi...-Dijo el rey sorprendido. Koi dejó los documentos en el escritorio del rey y salió rápidamente de la habitación, quería ver a su amada princesa.

-Su majestad...-Dijo Alex inclinándose frente al rey.-Usted me preguntó que quería que fuese mi recompensa, pues lo único que yo quiero, mi señor, es que vuestra merced me perdone por engañarlo todo este tiempo...

-¿Quiénes sabían esto?.-Preguntó el rey con voz seria. Alex lo miró confundida.-¿Quiénes más sabían que eres mujer?

-Só-sólo... Koi y nuestra difunta reina, Imán**. Su majestad...-Habló desviando su vista del rey.

-¿Por esa razón ella confiaba tanto en ti?.-Como respuesta Alex únicamente asintió.-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a ella?.

-La reina me vio probándome uno de los vestidos nuevos que le habían llegado.-Admitió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.-Le conté que me hice caballero porque quería vivir aventuras y ser tratada como un igual ante un hombre... ella guardo mi secreto hasta su tumba.

-¿Y lo confesaste ahora por?...-Preguntó el rey sorprendido, él juraba que conocía completamente a su esposa, pero nunca supo ese "pequeño" secreto.

-Una gitana me deseo suerte con mi misión, aún sabiendo que era mujer... y cuando nos enfrentamos al dragón él me menosprecio. Grité a los cuatro vientos que era un mujer... pronto las noticias llegaran a todos lados, prefería ser yo quien se lo dijera...-Confesó mirando a los ojos al rey.

-Me has sorprendido Alex...-La muchacha miró al rey sorprendida, era algo tan inusual qué el rey llamase a las personas por su nombre.-Me demostrarte que no importa el sexo de un caballero... sé, por mi difunta esposa, que las mujeres son muy valientes... Aquello no me sorprendió de ti. Eres un caballero leal a tu rey, siempre has defendido el reino con tu vida...y has tenido una paciencia enorme con Sir Koi, que creo que nadie tendría... No tengo nada que disculparte... Además.-Agregó el rey sonriéndole.-Aún puedes pedirme tu recompensa...-Antes de que el rey pudiese terminar de hablar Alex le dio un beso, para luego despegarse de él.

-Quisiera volver a ser un caballero, que esto quedara como nuestro secreto su majestad...-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Claro... Sir Alex...-Habló el rey sonriéndole...-Necesito a alguien que controle a Sir Koi... puedes retirarte...-Alex asintió y salió rápidamente. El rey se quedó mirando por donde la muchacha había salido... no sería mala idea tener una nueva reina...

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_*En la historia original, ya que esto es algo que escribí para el colegio, el rey se llamaba David Bowie, que es uno de mis cantantes favoritos, pero decidí cambiarle el nombre para no entrar en problemas con las reglas y bla-bla-bla, así que le puse Robert, que es el segundo nombre de David Bowie._

_**Como mencione antes el rey se llamaba David Bowie y la esposa de Bowie se llama Imán, para los que no sabían, entonces me dio flojera buscarle un nombre distinto y le deje ese, jejeje._


End file.
